Your Character (The Royal Romance)
Your Character in The Royal Romance is the main protagonist of The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series. Although her default name is "Riley Brooks", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Before you compete for the affection of King "Liam", it's revealed that she first started off as a waitress in New York. While working at a bar, she served Liam and his friends' table. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Throughout the story, your character is shown largely as an American stereotype in contrast to the noble ladies of the Cordonian court. While some nobles, like Olivia and Madeleine, are hardened from years at court and others, like Hana and Kiara, are endlessly refined, Your Character is simple, direct, and at times overly scrappy and determined. Your Character’s impression on the court depends somewhat on your choices, but on a larger scale the plot will remain fixed no matter what you choose (love interests aside). Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 5: The Open Road * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love * Chapter 2: First Days * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Save the Date Save the Date * Chapter 7: Deed I Do (Mentioned) Relationships Prince "Liam" ''Liam'' is one of your love interests. You first met while working as a waitress in a bar in New York. He often confides in you and gives you several attempts to spend some alone time together before the Coronation. He proposes to you in Book 2, Chapter 16, and you have the choice to reject or accept the proposal. Drake Drake is another potential love interest for you. At first, he acts cold due to his belief that you are taking away his friend Liam from him, but will warm up to you afterwards. If you declared your love for Drake in Book 2, he will propose to you in Book 3, Chapter 1. Hana Hana is first encountered in the boutique, where she compliments your looks. She is one of your potential love interests. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love to Hana, she will propose to you at the night before the Homecoming Ball in Book 2, Chapter 18. If you picked her at the end of Book 2, in Book 3, Chapter 1, she will give you the ring when the two of you have some time alone. Maxwell Maxwell is one of Liam's friends. He flies you to Cordonia and sponsors you to fight for the title of "Princess" and later on for the title of "Queen" for House Beaumont. In Book 2, he becomes another potential love interest of yours. If you picked him after turning down Liam, he will propose to your character while taking a walk in the woods in Book 3, Chapter 1. Olivia Olivia is initially your arch-nemesis. In your first meeting, she gives you false advice in an attempt to disgrace you before the court. During Book 2, she seeks you out and allies with you to discover who was behind the plot to discredit both of you. She eventually comes to respect and even reluctantly befriend you. Madeleine Madeleine is another one of your rivals. At the end of Book 1, she becomes engaged to "Liam", who convinces her to let you stay at court. She offers to "share" him with you, as she only wants to be Queen and does not love him. She is hostile to you personally, but does defend you from the press's unfair treatment. In Book 3, she becomes your Press Secretary, and it is up to you if you want to treat her well or not. Constantine It is revealed in Book 2, that he was responsible for the scandal that initially tarnished Your Character's reputation. It is up to the player whether to be cordial or cold towards him. In Book 3, Chapter 10, he apologizes for his actions against you, and gifts Your Character with the Cordonian crest to show that you'll always belong in Cordonia. You can choose whether or not you accept it and his apology. Character Customization Face and Hair TRR Face.png|Face choices TRR Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 TRR Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 TRR Book 3 Hair.jpg|New hair styles in Book 3 TRH Hair.jpg|Hair styles in The Royal Heir Outfit Choices The Royal Romance |-|Book 1= TRR Ball.png|Ball TRR Waitress.png|Waitress uniform TRR First outing.png|First outing with the Prince TRR Masquerade Ball.png|Masquerade ball TRR Derby.png|Derby TRR Skiing.png|Skiing at Lythikos TRR Winter Ball.png|Winter ball at Lythikos TRR Sailing.png|Sailing at the Regatta TRR Beach Party.png|Beach party TRR Apple Festival.png|Apple Blossom Festival TRR Apple Festival 2.png|Apple Blossom Festival, Day 2 TRR Royal Hunt.png|Royal Hunt TRR Country.png|Country party TRR Lingerie.png|Lingerie TRR Beaumont.png|Beaumont party TRR Coronation Ball.png|Coronation ball |-|Book 1 Re-Write= Beach_Vibes.jpg|Beach Vibes. Chapter 1 Date_Night.jpg|Date Night. Chapter 1 MC_wearing_Date_Night.jpg|MC wearing Date Night All_eyes_on_me.jpg|All Eyes on Me. chapter 2 MC_wearing_All_Eyes_On_Me.jpg|MC wearing All Eyes on Me Silver_Sensation.jpg|Silver Sensation. Chapter 3 Masked.jpg|MC wearing Silver Sensation Sizzling_in_Scarlet.jpg|Sizzling in Scarlet. Chapter 4 TRR_MC_dresschange.jpg|MC wearing Sizzling in Scarlet |-|Book 2= TRR initial outfits.jpg|Initial outfits TRR Entrance.png|Reintroduction to Court TRR Engagement.png|Engagement party TRR Barn Raising.png|Barn raising TRR Picnic.png|Send-off picnic TRR Italian Dinner.jpg|Italian Dinner Party TRR Punch of Pizzazz.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Punch of Pizzazz' Outfit TRR Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party TRR Paris Fashion Show.png|Parisian fashion show TRR Bachelor party.png|Bachelor party TRR Tea Party.png|Tea party with Queen Mother TRR Shanghai Tour.jpg|Shanghai Tour TRR Alternate MC Floating on Air.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Floating on Air' Outfit TRR Tea Ceremony.jpg|Tea Ceremony TRR Alternate MC Hana's Heart.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Hana's Heart' Outfit TRR U.N. Party.jpg|U.N. Party TRR Alternate MC in Creme De La Creme.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Creme De La Creme' Outfit TRR LAX Disguise.jpg|Finding Tariq TRR Incognito Mode.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Incognito Mode' Outfit TRR The Prince's Proposal.jpg|The Prince's Proposal Alternate MC in Light of the Night.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Light of the Night' Outfit TRR Returning to Cordonia.jpg|Returning to Cordonia TRR The Debonair Express.jpg|Alternate MC in 'The Debonair Express' Outfit TRR Homecoming Ball.jpg|Homecoming Ball TRR Alternate MC in Romantic Love.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Romantic Love' Outfit |-|Book 3= TRR Simple Black Dress.png|Little Black Dress AlternateMCinLBD.png|Alternate MC in LBD AlternateMCinCasualOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Casual Outfit TRR Lady of the House dress.png|Lady of the House AlternateMCinLadyoftheHouseDress.png|Alternate MC in 'Lady of the House' Outfit Face 3 MC in Lady of the House.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Lady of the House' Outfit TRR Pink Lingerie.png|Pink Lingerie AlternateMCinlingerie.png|Alternate MC in Pink Lingerie TRR Five Kingdoms Festival.jpg|Five Kingdoms Festival AlternateMCinFiveKingdomsFestivalsOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Five Kingdoms Festival Outfit TRR State of Affairs.jpg|Alternate MC in 'State of Affairs' Outfit TRR Engagement Photo Shoot Dresses.jpg|Engagement Photo Shoot: for Liam (white dress), for Drake (purple dress), for Hana (navy blue dress), & for Maxwell (blue dress) TRR Elegant Love.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Elegant Love' Outfit TRR Fydelia unity tour.jpg|Fydelia Unity Tour AlternateMCinFydeliaUnityTourOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Oufit for Fydelia Unity Tour TRR Luscious Lace.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Luscious Lace' Outfit TRR Portavira Unity Tour.jpg|Portavira Unity Tour AlternateMCinoutfitforPortaviraOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Portavira Unity Tour Outfit TRR Jewel of the Sea.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Jewel of the Sea' Outfit TRR Portavira Polo Match.jpg|Portavira Polo Match TRR Alternate MC in Prim and Proper.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Prim and Proper' Outfit TRR Applewood Orchard.jpg|Applewood Orchard AlternateMCinApplewoodOrchardoutfit.png|Alternate MC in Outfit for Applewood Orchard TRR Salt of the Earth.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Salt of the Earth' Outfit TRR Meeting Kiara's Parents.jpg|Castelsarreillan Unity Tour TRR Showstopper.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Showstopper' Outfit TRR Gallery Exhibition.png|Gallery Exhibition TRRMCSquidCostume.png|Costume Gala AlternateMCinPhoenixDress.png|Alternate MC in Costume Gala Dress TRR Face 3 MC Flight of Fancy.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Flight of Fancy' Outfit TRR Lythikos Unity Tour.jpg|Lythikos Unity Tour TRR Burning Desire.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Burning Desire' Outfit TRR Winter Festival.jpg|Winter Festival TRR Winter Belle.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Winter Belle' Outfit TRR Phoenix Dress.jpg|Phoenix Dress TRR Phoenix Rising.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Phoenix Rising' Outfit TRR Phoenix Dress w Hat.jpg|'Phoenix Rising' Outfit w/ Hat TRR Alternate MC in Phoenix Rising with hat.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Phoenix Rising' Outfit w/ hat TRR Lantern Festival.jpg|Lantern Festival TRR Dazzlin' the Room.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Dazzlin' the Room' Outfit TRR MC Bachelorette Party.jpg|Your Character's Bachelorette Party TRR Lady Luck.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Lady Luck' Outfit TRR Wedding Planning.jpg|Wedding Planning BridetobeDress.png|Alternate MC in Wedding Planning Dress TRR Bride-To-Be.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Bride-To-Be' Outfit TRR The Wedding.jpg|Wedding Dresses TRRMCinFairyTaleRomanceWeddingDress.png|Alternate MC in Fairy Tale Romance Wedding Dress TRR Fairy Tale Romance.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Fairy Tale Romance' Outfit TRR Wedding Reception.jpg|Wedding Reception AlternateMCinWeddingReceptionOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Wedding Reception Outfit TRR Modern Romance.jpg|Face 3 MC in 'Modern Romance' Outfit TRR Royal Service Award Ceremony.jpg|Royal Ceremony Alternate MC in Dynasty of Love.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Dynasty of Love' Outfit TRR Queen's Tiaras.jpg|Queen's Tiaras |-|The Royal Holiday= TRH Holiday at Lythikos.jpg|Holiday Vacation at Lythikos TRH Lythikos Holiday Festival.jpg|Lythikos Holiday Festival TRH Heart of Winter.jpg|'Heart of Winter' Outfit TRH Holiday Belle.jpg|'Holiday Belle' Outfit TRH Holiday Belle w Hat.jpg|'Holiday Belle' with Santa Hat The Royal Heir |-|Book 1= TRH Honeymoon.jpg|Honeymoon TRHWavesOfLoveOutfit.png|'Waves of Love' Outfit TRH Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie TRH Last Day of Honeymoon.jpg|Last Day of Honeymoon TRH The Temptress.jpg|'The Temptress' Lingerie TRH Returning to Cordonia.jpg|Returning to Cordonia TRH Royal Ball.jpg|Royal Ball TRH Emerald Elegance.jpg|'Emerald Elegance' Outfit TRH America Road Trip.jpg|America Road Trip TRH Picture Perfect.jpg|'Picture Perfect' Outfit Alternate TRH MC in Picture Perfect. Outfit.png|Alternate MC in 'Picture Perfect' Outfit TRH Walker Ranch.jpg|Helping Out at the Walker Ranch TRH Country Darling.jpg|'Country Darling' Outfit TRH Savannah's Bachelorette Party.jpg|Savannah's Bachelorette Party TRH Cowgirl Couture.jpg|'Cowgirl Couture' Outfit TRH Cowgirl Couture with hat.jpg|'Cowgirl Couture' Outfit with hat TRH Country Fair.jpg|Country Fair TRH Rodeo Queen.jpg|'Rodeo Queen' Outfit TRH Auvernal Trip.jpg|Auvernal Trip TRH All That Glitters.jpg|'All That Glitters' Outfit TRH Wedding Rehearsal.jpg|Wedding Rehearsal TRH Rhapsody in Blue.jpg|'Rhapsody in Blue' Outfit TRH Savannah and Bertrand Wedding.jpg|Savannah and Bertrand Wedding TRH Love in Bloom.jpg|'Love in Bloom' Outfit TRH New Lingerie.jpg|Silver Lingerie TRH Heir Announcement.jpg|Heir Announcement TRH Apple of your Eye.png|'Apple of your Eye' Outfit TRH Maternity Dress.jpg|Maternity Dresses Glitter and Gold - Face 6.png|'Glitter and Gold' Outfit Face 6 GlitterAndGoldFace4TheRoyalHeir.png|'Glitter and Gold' Outfit Face 4 TRH Regal Rose.jpg|'Regal Rose' Outfit |-|Book 2= TRH Love and Lace.jpg|'Love and Lace' Outfit TRH Sweet and Simple.jpg|'Sweet and Simple' Outfit TRH New Bloom.jpg|'New Bloom' Outfit TRH Cordonia's Darling.jpg|'Cordonia's Darling' Matching Outfit TRH Motorcade Chic.png|'Motorcade Chic' Outfit Photoshoots |-|The Royal Romance, Book 3= Engagement Photo with Liam.jpg|Liam's and MC's Engagement Photo TRR MC and Liam F2 Engagement Photo.jpg|Face 2 Liam and MC Engagement Photo White Liam and Alternate MC Engagement Photo.jpg|Face 3 Liam's and Alternate MC's engagement photo DrakeandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Drake & MC's Engagement Photo HannaandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Hana & MC's Engagement Photo MaxwellandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.png|Maxwell & MC's Engagement Photo TRR Book 3 MC and King Liam Wedding.jpg|MC and King Liam 's Wedding AsianLiamandFemaleMC.jpeg|MC and Alternate King Liam Look MCandLiamFace3weddingpic.jpg|MC and King Liam Face 3 Wedding Photo TRR Book 3 MC and Drake Wedding.jpg|MC and Drake's Wedding TRR Book 3 MC and Hana Wedding.jpg|MC and Hana's Wedding TRR Book 3 MC and Maxwell Wedding.jpg|MC and Maxwell's Wedding AlternateTRRMCandMaxwellWeddingPicture.png|Alternate MC and Maxwell's Wedding |-|The Royal Heir, Book 1= TRH MC and Liam F1 Announcement Photo.jpg|MC and Face 1 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and Liam F2 Announcement Photo.jpg|MC and Face 2 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and F3 Liam Announcement Photo.jpg|Face 3 MC and Face 3 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and Drake Announcement Photoshoot.jpg|MC and Drake in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and Hana Announcement Photoshoot.jpg|MC and Hana in Heir Announcement Photo TRH - Heir Announcement Face 6 MC and Maxwell.png|Face 6 MC with Maxwell in Heir Announcement Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F1 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 1 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F2 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 2 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F3 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 3 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Drake Pregnancy Photo.jpg|MC and Drake in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Hana Pregnancy Photo.jpg|MC and Hana in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Maxwell Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Maxwell in Pregnancy Photo |-|The Royal Heir, Book 2= TRH2 Ch5 MC, King F2, The Heir Anointing Ceremony.jpg|Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot w/ Liam (Face 2) TRH2 Ch5 Anointing Ceremony King F3.png|Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot w/ Liam (Face 3) TRH2 Ch5 Anointing Ceremony w Drake.jpg|Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot w/ Drake TRH Ch5 MC and Hana Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot.jpg|MC, baby and Hana Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot TRH2 Ch5 Anointing Ceremony Maxwell.jpg|Anointing Ceremony Photoshoot w/ Maxwell Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 1 Full.png|MC on Book 1 cover TRRLetterToMC.png The Royal Romance, Book 2.png|MC on Book 2 cover TRR Liam's Gift to MC in Ch13.jpg|Pearl bracelet as a gift from Liam The Royal Romance, Book 3.png|MC on Book 3 cover Cordonian Crest.png|Cordonian Crest as a gift to MC TRR MC's prizes in Bk3 Ch8.png|MC's prizes in Ch8 Hana'sSomethingblueforMC.png|Hana's Something blue wedding gift to MC Maxwell'sSomethingold.png|Maxwell's Something Old wedding gift to MC Liam'sSomethingNew.png|Liam's Something New wedding gift to MC Drake'sSomethingborrowedtoMC.png| Drakes Something Borrowed gift to MC TRR MC's Wedding Band.jpg|MC's Wedding Band TRR Weapons in Bk3 Ch21.png|Choice of weapons in Book 3 Ch21 TRR MC's Bouquet and letter.jpg|MC's Bouquet and letter HappilyEverafterTRRBK3Carriage.jpg|Carriage Ride into the sunset Chapter 22 TRHTrailerCover.jpeg|MC on The Royal Heir cover TRH MC's pregnancy test.jpg|Pregnancy test TRH2 Official Cover.png|MC on The Royal Heir, Book 2 cover Trivia * She is shown on the covers of The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2, The Royal Romance, Book 3, The Royal Heir, Book 1, The Royal Holiday, and The Royal Heir, Book 2. * * The default name Riley is of Irish origin and means "courageous" or "valiant". It's also a variant of the surname Reilly. * Four out of the six faces are reused from the LoveHacks series. * Your Character graduated college, as in Book 1, Chapter 1, she mentions her college roommate from senior year. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, Your Character is given the title of Duchess even if you reject the Prince's proposal. ** With that, she is now of the same rank as Bertrand, Olivia, and Adelaide, and of higher social ranking than Madeleine. * The default name of your Duchess title is Valtoria, but you can pick the name of your Duchess title. * In Book 3, Chapter 16, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with any one of the four love interests that aren't her fiancé and who you flirted with or pursued. For example, if you flirted with Drake before choosing Liam, you will get only one option for closure (for Drake); Hana and Maxwell will not appear as choices for closure. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with any of the potential love interests in Las Vegas before getting married to whomever your main love interest is. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, Hana's something blue wedding gift to you is a pair of blue heels that are inspired by [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_(character) Cinderella]. * In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that she is pregnant. ** This makes her the second MC to be pregnant in-game after the Rules of Engagement MC. * She gives birth in The Royal Heir, Book 2, Chapter 1, which makes her the first MC to give birth during the story. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Nobility Category:Parents